Pai's Love
by Allora L
Summary: Kisshu and Taruto are going to play matchmaker with Pai and Lettuce. PXL.


**I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS!**

**Cyniclon's ship**

Pai sat in a chair staring at the computer orbs screen as he flipped through the screens images. He was watching the Mews. He finally stopped flipping when it came to a certain green Mew. Pai watched as she went about her day. Kisshu and Taruto floated up behind Pai quietly.

They watched as he stared at the screen hardly blinking. He leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head.

"What ya doing?" Kisshu said spooking Pai, causing him to barely jump out of his chair.

Pai spun around in his chair. "KISSHU! TARUTO! Don't scare me like that!" he yelled holding one of his hands on his chest.

"Sorry." Kisshu said landing on the ground. "We were just wondering why you are stalking the fishy Mew."

"I'm NOT stalking the 'fishy' Mew. I'm conducting research on her." he stated as he crossed his arms.

"You're watching her though." Kisshu said blatantly pointing it out.

"I'm researching her." he reiterated.

Kisshu and Taruto looked at each other. "So…let me get this straight. You're 'watching' her" Kisshu said quoting with his fingers "so you can 'research' her?"

"What are you getting at?" Pai asked.

"It just seems like a funny way to say you want to watch her for your own pleasure." Kisshu said shrugging with his hands. "It looks like you're stalking her, you know."

"THERE'S NO PLEASURE IN THIS!" Pai yelled standing up. "And further more, I'm conducting research, not as you put it 'stalking'." Pai said now quoting with his fingers.

"Yeah right." Taruto said. "We all know you have feelings for her."

"There are no feelings for her." Pai said turning red.

"Not even animosity?" Kisshu asked. Pai opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Kisshu saying "Save it, we both know you like her."

"NO I DON'T!" he yelled.

Kisshu and Taruto both burst out laughing. "Yeah right." they both said in unison.

Pai pushed both of them aside and stormed off to his room. He sat on his bed and pulled out a photo of Lettuce out from underneath his mattress.

"How could those to idiots figure out I like you?" he huffed. "All I did was watch you for a minute."

Kisshu and Taruto transported into Pai's room. Pai quickly stashed the photo underneath his pillow and made his way towards them. "I TOLD YOU TWO TO NEVER ENTER MY ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION!" he yelled as he grabbed them by the shirt collars dragging them to his door.

Taruto was able to sneak out from Pai's firm grip and run over to his bed and reach under his pillow grabbing the photo.

"I thought you said you didn't like her." Taruto said holding the photo so Kisshu could see. Kisshu began to snicker with Taruto.

Pai turned a bright shade of red from both the embarrassment and the anger he was enduring. He gritted his teeth showing off his pointy white fangs. "I told you two to get out." he said with a clenched jaw.

Kisshu shoved Pai on his back. "I knew you liked her. There's no denying it now." he said grinning.

Pai raised his fist and took a swing at Kisshu, who dogged his attack and stood by Taruto. He took the photo from Taruto's hands. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I wonder what Lettuce might think if she knew you had a photo of her." Kisshu said waving the photo back and forth.

"What do want?" Pai asked eyeing Kisshu and Taruto. He knew from past experiences when they found out something about him he didn't want them to know they would blackmail him.

"Want? What could we possible want?" Kisshu said putting his hands behind his head, pretending that he didn't know what Pai was talking about, and like he was thinking. "Oh wait, I remember." he said grinning.

He gave a smirk at Taruto who nodded. "We want…" Taruto started off.

"To form a treaty with the Mews." Kisshu said.

"Impossible." Pai said. "Why?"

"Well, Taruto and I were thinking about us fighting the Mew Mews when we realized that it would be easier if we formed a treaty with them." Kisshu said. "This way as the humans say we can make love not war." he said holding up the photo. "I'm sure you would enjoy that." he said giving a giant grin.

Pai blushed. "B…but Deep Blue…" he said.

"Don't you get it! Deep Blue is just using us for his own personal gain. He has no intentions of helping our people." Kisshu said.

"What do you propose we do about him then?" Pai asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"He has no power right now. What can he possibly do to us?" Kisshu said shrugging his hands.

"That's true." Pai said quietly. "But still how are we suppose to help our people?"

"Like I said we form a treaty. In this treaty we agree to stop fighting the humans and trying to destroy the planet, and in exchange they help us by giving us some Mew Aqua to restore the planet our people are currently on." Kisshu said.

"It's a good plan isn't it Pai?" Taruto asked optimistically.

"I suppose so." Pai said pondering it over. "But what about Deep Blue?"

"We tell him to bug off." Kisshu said happily.

"And if the Mew Mews don't agree to a treaty?" Pai said raising an eyebrow.

"Then we continue with our regular strategy." Kisshu said.

Pai had his hand under his chin as he thought about Kisshu's and Taruto's plan. "Fine. I shall agree to it." Pai said crossing his arms.

"Great!" Taruto and Kisshu said.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing. Before we make our treaty you must admit your feelings to Lettuce." Kisshu said raising a finger.

"WHAT!?" Pai shouted.

"It'll be easier this way to form a treaty." Taruto said.

"I can't." Pai said blushing.

"Why not?" Kisshu said cutely.

"I just can't." Pai said quietly as he sat down on his bed looking at the floor.

"It's easier then you think." Kisshu said. "I confessed to Ichigo multiple times. Heck Taruto told Pudding the other day that he wants to be friends. He hasn't yet told her he likes her, but he said he will."

Taruto nodded. "I want to tell her soon." he said smiling.

Pai shook his head at the thought of telling Lettuce. "I can't. Wh…what if she rejects me?"

Kisshu and Taruto looked at each other. "What if we help you?" Taruto suggested.

"How are you suppose to help me?" Pai asked looking up.

"Pretend that were Lettuce." Kisshu said. "Not really though, I don't want to get kissed."

"That's just creepy." Pai said shaking his head.

"How about you ask her on a date first?" Taruto said. "You don't have to tell you like her."

"The fact that I would ask her on a date would itself suggest that I do indeed like her." Pai stated.

"Then call it a get together between enemies." Kisshu said. Pai gave Kisshu a look, a look of 'what did you take'. "Say you want to talk to her about the treaty itself. Then when she meets you take her somewhere romantic and tell her you like her."

"I don't know." Pai said.

"Pretend, now stay with me, that I'm Lettuce and you give me a call asking me on a 'get together'." Kisshu said handing Pai a phone while Kisshu grabbed another.

Pai picked up the phone and looked at Kisshu who picked up his end and started making ringing sounds. "It's ringing." Kisshu said. "Hello?" Kisshu answered in a girly voice.

"Uh…Lettuce…" Pai muttered out "would you like to…get together sometime?" he asked nervously.

"…No." Kisshu said.

Pai threw the phone at Kisshu. "I thought you said you were going to help me!" he yelled.

"I am helping you." Kisshu said dodging out-of-the-way.

"HOW IS THAT HELPING ME!?" he yelled.

"You said you were worried about rejection, right? Well what better way to practice then to face the possibility of rejection." Kisshu said holding the phone back to Pai.

"I'm not doing it again!" Pai yelled.

"Okay," Kisshu said picking up the phone "you be Lettuce this time."

Pai let out a frustrated sigh and picked up the phone. "What?" he said.

"Do you really think she would answer the phone that way?" Taruto asked.

Pai sighed. "Hello?"

"Lettuce, this is Pai. I was wondering if I could discuss a treaty with you. Would you be interested in such a thing?" Kisshu said imitating Pai. Kisshu looked at Pai. "Now you say yes."

"Yes." Pai said.

"Excellent. I shall come by your place tonight at seven." Kisshu said. "Now Lettuce says that's a good time to meet and you hang up." Kisshu said hanging up the phone along with Pai.

"Now, on the date, you tell her how you really feel." Kisshu said. "Try it on me." he said pointing at himself. Pai shook his head. "Pai you're going to have to get over this fear sooner or later."

"Fine." he said sighing. "Lettuce…I think that it would be sufficient to enter a relationship with you." Pai said looking at Kisshu.

"Okay, good, but let's try it not completely horrible." he said.

"This is stupid." Pai said standing up.

"No it's not." Taruto said. "You just have to pretend it's really Lettuce. Here try looking at this picture while you do it." Taruto said handing Pai the photo.

Pai looked at the photo. "Lettuce…ever since you talked to me that time underwater a love for you grew in me. And from the first time I saw you smile it was like a ray of sunshine melting the ice around my heart." Pai said blushing. "I find myself infatuated with you."

Kisshu and Taruto slowly clapped. "That was great." Kisshu said nodding with Taruto. "I think you're ready." Kisshu said.

"Wait! Now?" Pai said panicking.

"Of course now." Taruto said putting his hands on his hip. "What you want that guy Ryou to make a move first?"

"No." Pai stated.

"I can't do it in person." Pai said retreating as Kisshu and Taruto advanced on him.

"We just practiced. Why can't you?" Kisshu asked.

"I don't know if I can do it. I'm nervous." he said now up against a wall. "I don't even know how to kiss." he said quickly. He quickly then covered his mouth.

Kisshu and Taruto stopped in their tracks. "You're joking right?" Kisshu said grinning. Pai looked down. "So you never kissed anybody? You're still a virgin at kissing?" Kisshu said snickering.

"Don't laugh it's not funny!" Pai snapped.

"Pai I've been kissing since the first grade." Kisshu said. "You've seriously never kissed a girl."

Pai shook his head. "What do we do now?" Taruto asked Kisshu.

"Maybe I could do it if you show me how to." Pai said.

"I'm not kissing you dude." Kisshu said shaking his hands and gagging.

"Not me you idiot! Kiss somebody else. Taruto, Ichigo, I don't care!" Pai said.

Kisshu thought about it, not the kissing Taruto idea, but kissing Ichigo idea. "Alright I'll do it." Kisshu said smiling. Taruto backed away from Kisshu with worried eyes. "I'm not going to kiss you." Kisshu said looking at Taruto. "I'm going to kiss my Koneko-chan."

Taruto sighed a sigh of relief as he wiped his forehead. "Good. Let's go." Taruto said. They then transported to Earth where Ichigo was.

**Earth**

Ichigo was walking alone in Inohara Park underneath the big sakura tree. Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto transported into the tree.

Pai and Taruto sat in the tree as they watched Kisshu float down to Ichigo.

"Hi Koneko-chan." Kisshu said in a sing-song way.

"Kisshu!" she yelled whipping around. Kisshu wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"Stay still honey. I'm teaching right now." he said. He planted a kiss on her lips, all the while Ichigo was trying to push him off her. When he broke the kiss off she immediately punched him in the face. "Ow Koneko-chan. That hurt." he said rubbing his cheek.

"Why did you kiss me!?"

"I told you I'm teaching." he said floating up in the air so Ichigo couldn't attack him again.

"What exactly could you be teaching!?" she yelled.

"I'm teaching Pai how to kiss." he stated. He pointed at Pai and Taruto sitting in the tree.

"WHAT!?" she yelled. "That's no reason to kiss me!"

"Well I wasn't going to kiss Taruto." Kisshu said. "That'd be disgusting, no offence Taruto."

"None taken." he said.

"Why does Pai need to learn to kiss!?" she yelled still angry at Kisshu, but curious as to why did Pai need to learn to kiss.

"Pai never kissed a girl before." Kisshu said.

"Kisshu let's go already." Pai said.

"Okay. See you later my Koneko-chan." he said.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled, but Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto already transported away.

**The ship**

"So Pai, you ready?" Kisshu asked him. Pai shook his head. "What!? What now?" Kisshu asked.

"I think it would be better to bear this weight that weighs on my heart." Pai said.

"Listen, I took a punch to the face so you could learn how to kiss, you're going tell her how you feel!"

"I'd prefer to if we went back to the way things were before." he said. "It's easier to lie to myself that I don't like her and run away from the truth."

Kisshu pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "We can't go back to the way things were. It's already out in the open. You might as well get it over with." Kisshu said grabbing Pai by the wrist and transported away with him soon followed by Taruto.

**Lettuce's house**

"Kisshu no! I can't do this!" Pai said trying to pry Kisshu's fingers off his wrist.

"Yes you can and will." Kisshu said. Taruto went to the window's balcony and knocked on it.

Lettuce opened the door to the balcony. She came out wearing a long pale green nightgown. "Taruto, Kisshu, and Pai?" she said surprised to see them there.

"Hi green Mew. Pai has something to say to you." Kisshu said floating down dragging Pai with him. "Go ahead." Kisshu said pushing Pai forward.

Lettuce started at Pai. Pai turned around to look at Kisshu. Kisshu shooed him on with his hands. "Pai-san?" Lettuce said confused.

Pai blushed. "L…Lettuce…if it's not objectionable to you maybe…I could be…" Pai said rubbing his neck. Pai took a deep breath. "To honestly look you in the eye and talk to you is hard for me to do." he said.

Lettuce looked at him with big eyes. "I like you Lettuce." Pai said.

Lettuce blinked a couple of times. "Pai-san, you like me?"

Pai nodded. "I would like to take you out some time. I believe in my heart that you are the one for me." he said blushing like a tomato.

"You do?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Please don't cry." Pai said shaking his hands. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I wanted to tell you I have strong feelings for you. Your smile is like a ray of sunshine that beams upon a flower growing in a cave, making it blossom. Give me a moment I want to find the right words." he said as his heart raced.

Pai floated down to Lettuce and wrapped his arms around her. "Lettuce I love you." he said tears now forming in his eyes. Pai grabbed her by her shoulders, closed his eyes, and planted a kiss on her.

Pai broke off the kiss with her and opened his eyes to see if she was happy or angry. She had tears streaming down her blushing face. "Pai-san, I love you too." she said. Pai gave a smile.

Kisshu and Taruto started to clap. "I knew you could do it Pai." Kisshu said giving him a thumbs up. Pai turned his head around and nodded a thanks to Kisshu and Taruto.

"Well Taruto, let's go tell Pudding how you feel." Kisshu said grabbing Taruto by his wrist and transported off.

"So, Pai." Lettuce said. "Would you like to come inside?" Pai nodded.

**This is a one-shot I made up. I might do a sequel to this, I'm not sure yet, I'll see what kind of reactions I get. Read, review, and favorite.**


End file.
